Sister Sister
by SunnyKingdom11
Summary: Gwen has a twin sister and she is evil and trying to take down Gwen and Ben and with help of her boss Justin that use to be Gwen and Ben friend and he coming back to take revenge on them
1. Evil Twin

**Hi this is my second fanfic this is a Gwen and Kevin story Hope you like it** **to the story...**

Ben: hey Gwen

Gwen: hey where Kevin

Ben he said he be here in five minutes

Gwen: oh ok (they sat down)

Five minutes later

(Kevin pull up)

Gwen: hey kev (she kisses him)

Ben: guys

Gwen:sorry

Kevin: ok y'all ready

Gwen and Ben yeah

They Arrive at Mrs. smoothie

Person:welcome may I take your order

Gwen: yeah I have a strawberry smoothie

Ben: grass smoothie

Kevin: cheery lime smoothie

Person: ok I well be back with that

Ben: so Kevin you find a school yet

Kevin: no I can't

Gwen: how about you go to my school

person: here you go

Kevin: thank you Ashley

Gwen: you know her

Kevin:no I just saw her name tag

Gwen: oh ok

Ben: grappa max said that we can take a break off fighting (taking a sip of his drink)

Kevin and Gwen: really

Ben: yeah

Gwen: so who going to take down the bad man's

Ben: oh the plumbers

Kevin: hahaha

Ben: what

Kevin: those guys can't take down a rat

Gwen and ben starts laughing

Gwen: well it's getting late we should go

Ben and Kevin ok

(Kevin drop Ben off at his house)

Ben: see you guys tomorrow

Gwen and Kevin bye

(Kevin dove up to Gwen house)

Kevin: here you are

Gwen: thanks (she kisses him they start making out) bye

Kevin bye

She open the door

Gwen: I am home

Person: hey Gwen where your ruffle shirt

Gwen: Why do you want it sky

Skylar: because where like twins and your shirt is cute

Gwen: so

Skylar: so do you want me to tell mom and dad that your kissing that boy Kevin

Gwen: whatever it under my bed in the white box

Skylar: thanks sis (she went in Gwen room and got the shirt)

Skylar: tell mom and dad I will be back in an hour

Gwen: whatever

**With** **skylar**

Person: Skylar babe how is the plan going

Skylar: just as plan Justin

Justin: now we can take down Ben and Gwen

**That's it hope you like it please R&R**


	2. The Fake Break Up

**Hey guys here is the second chapter for this story. To the story…..**

**Skylar POV**

She tip toe upstairs to Gwen bedrooms and open the door she went to Gwen bed and said Gwen wake up.

Skylar: Gwen wake up.

Gwen: **(she shot a mana at her**)

Skylar: What the hell Gwen.

Gwen: what you're the one seeking in my room what do you want.

Skylar: Did you tell on me.

Gwen: What no now get out I need sleep.

Skylar: I am going to bed.

Gwen: like I care.

**(Next Morning)**

**Gwen POV**

I woke up still a little tired about sky wakening me up this day should be prefect nothing bad to happen. I put on some white skinny jeans on and a white thank top with a white and pink leather jacket I walk downstairs to the kitchen and saw my mom cooking and sky texting on the phone.

Gwen: Morning.

Jill: Morning.

Gwen: Hey where dad

Jill: Your father went on a business trip

Gwen: Ok well I have to get to school so bye mom

Skylar: Wait can I have a ride

Gwen: No why

Skylar Because I am going to the same school

Gwen: What do you mean?

Skylar: I am going to your school ok so are you going to let me ride (she open the car door but Gwen shut it back)

Gwen: no you can't come because they are going to know about us

Skylar: Then I just do another grade why hide it.

Gwen: Just shut it you can go but stay out my way

Skylar: Whatever well I have a boyfriend that at that school

Gwen: Ok where here now get out the car for someone see us

Skylar: Ok don't be so pushy about it

Gwen: Bye then

**(At lunch)**

Gwen: Hey babe (she kiss Kevin)

Kevin: Hey so I tried to talk to u this morning but you said move it loser

Gwen: Um I was in a bad mood but better now

Kevin: Ok let's go eat

(After school)

Kevin POV

I was walking when I saw Gwen kissing a boy that was not me so I ran over and punch the guy but Gwen said something

Gwen or not: Who are the hell are you

Kevin: Don't act Gwen

Gwen or not: I am not gwe- I mean sorry

Kevin: Just forget it where over (he walk away)

Person: Who was that Skylar?

Skylar: I don't know jack

Jack: Um ok but I got to go

Skylar: (Ok bye babe (she kiss him)

**(With Skylar and Justin)**

Justin: I don't like you kissing that boy I

Skylar: Sorry father (she joked) but it is the plan

Justin: ok so we got Kevin down now it is ben's gf

Skylar: I get on to that after this (they start making out)

(At Gwen house)

Skylar: Gwen your boyfriend broke up with you

Gwen: WHAT (she yelled)

**That is it hope you enjoy pleases R&R**


	3. Finding Out

**Hey guys sorry have not been on here in a while so here a chapter for this story. To the story…..**

**Finding Out **

Gwen: What do you mean?

Skylar: I was kissing jack my boyfriend and he saw me and he thinks that I am you.

Gwen: Ok I need to tell him that where twins.

Skylar: No why.

Gwen: I have to are we will be over do you want that.

Skylar **:( Yes I do want that)** no Gwen I don't.** (She lied)**

Gwen: Ok then so I a going to tell Kevin and ben.

Skylar: Wait whose ben.

Gwen: It's our cousin you didn't know that.

Skylar: No now go.

**(She pulls out her cell phone)**

Skylar: Hey Justin the plan is going badly.

Justin: What happen?

Skylar: Gwen is going to tell Kevin that we are twins, ben too and I have not got on the Julie thing yet.

Justin: Ok we need to stop it.

Skylar: But how we can't so just let it be.

Justin: We need to get some one that close to them.

Skylar: But who.

Justin: I know just the right person.

**Gwen POV**

I went to Kevin door I have to tell him if I want to keep him so I knock on the door and his mom open it.

Gwen: Um hi Ms. Levin.

Ms. Levin: Oh hello Gwen come in Kevin up stairs.

Gwen: Thanks **(She walks up stairs and knocks on the door to Kevin's room)**

Kevin: What do you want mom (He open the door)

Gwen: Um I know you don't want to talk to me but that was not me who kiss that boy it's was my twin sister Skylar and I know it a shocker but yes I have a twin sister and I am sorry I didn't tell you.

…**. **

Gwen: I am sorry I am going to leave no- **(He kisses her and pull away)**

Kevin: I believe you.

**(They kiss again) **

Ring ring (Gwen pick up her cell and read the text)

The text

Come to the old park bring Kevin and ben. Love Sky.

Gwen: (This does not sound like sky wait sky at home) um Kevin I need to go.

**That was it hope you like it but this story is going to end so after this is the last chapter. Hope you like this Pleases R&R **


	4. The Battle

**Hey guys here is the last chapter for this story so enjoy. To story …**

**The Battle **

Gwen: Skylar you here.

Skylar: Yeah why you call me.

Gwen: Did you send me text saying to meet me at the old park and bring ben and Kevin.

Skylar: No I have my phone right here and show you I have not send you nothing (she dig in her purse) where my phone.

Gwen: I don't know

Skylar: I know who got it.

Gwen: Who.

**(Ben House)**

I was watching TV in my bedroom when Gwen text me.

**The Text **

Meet me and sky at the old park and hurry ben everyone we love can be in danger.

**(Old Park)**

Gwen: Everyone here.

Kevin: Yeah and ready to kick some ass.

Ben: Yeah.

Person: Oh look what we have here no time no seen ben Gwen.

Gwen: Justin.

Justin: Yes Gwen you miss me.

Gwen: No.

Justin: Well then I am going to tell you a little story. You hurt me so I hurt you get it now so I am going to hurt someone dear to you I put down your little Kevin but look now he love you again so I got some one new Skylar bring him out.

Gwen: Skylar you're working with him.

Skylar: It was all me who broke up you Kevin and I was trying to break up Julie and ben too and for the last part I got Grappa max.

Gwen and ben: What.

Justin: Yes is just as I plan (he pull out a gun and point it at Max's and shot him)

Ben and Gwen: Grappa max.

Skylar: But I am not done yet I also got Julie ben.

Julie: Ben hel- (Justin slaps her)

Ben: Leave her alone.

Kevin: That is it I am going to kick your ass. (He punch Justin in the face and ben turns into swampfire)

Skylar: Well sis is just you and me. (Throws a mana at Gwen but Gwen you a shield)

Gwen: Mercuta Verditis (shots it at Skylar)

Skylar: (shield)

Gwen: Eradico

Skylar: (fall to the ground) Magnus ox

Gwen: (fall to the ground) Treest

Skylar: (Get hit by Gwen mana and fall to the ground)

Gwen: That is what you get sis.

Ben: (Gets hit to the ground)

Kevin: Oh I am going to beat the hell out of you (Kicks and punch him then he got hit)

Gwen: Kevin (She goes anodite and use Tempestus Impaetus and shots Justin)

Justin: (falls down)

Gwen: Uh (She on the ground)

Kevin: (He gets up and picks Gwen up) you okay.

Gwen: Yeah. (She kissed him)

Ben: Julie you okay.

Julie: Yeah thanks ben (She kissed him)

Skylar: Aw guys.

Kevin and ben: What.

Gwen: Nice job sis.

Ben and Kevin: What.

Max: Good job girls.

Ben and Kevin: Oh my god.

Skylar: Sisters.

Gwen: Sisters.

**What do you think of the last chapter Hope you liked it pleases R&R.**


End file.
